kicked out of heaven !
by Maru-sha
Summary: after being banished from heaven, Serenity has to help someone on earth onto the good path of life. unforntately, that someone is her brother Inu-yasha ! talk about a weird sittuation ! (must read other stories i made !)
1. why have you forsaken me ?

"It was no fair !!! No fair at all !!" thought the little girl. Just because she accidentally set God's robes on fire, she was kicked out of heaven until further notice. She sat on the steps outside of heaven. This girl happened to be an angel, and a tricky one at that. She had died in a fire a year ago, she was one of the sweetest angels in heaven. But, her tricky side gave in and she played a trick on God. Her punishment, banishment ! She had long silver hair, dog-like ears, and a foxtail. She had on a pure white dress, and she had a pair of small angel wings on her back. "Serenity !!" shouted someone from the gates of heaven. "What ?" said the girl. The girl called serenity looked back and saw her best friend hajime standing inside the gates of heaven. "You really made the boss mad !" said the person. "I can see that hajime !!" said serenity angrily. "There might be away to get back in here" said hajime. "What ?! Tell me !!" shouted serenity. "You must guide a person on earth on the path of righteousness" said hajime. "Really ?! No problem !" said serenity with a smile on her face. "Who do I help ?" asked serenity. "The first person who can see you" said hajime. "No problem !!" said serenity as she flew off down towards earth. "I'll miss you !" shouted hajime as she waved to serenity. "So will I !" said serenity as she flew down to earth as fast as she could go.  
  
Serenity flew down to earth and hovered over the clouds. "Who shall I help ? An American will be demanding, a British person will be too proper. I know !! I'll go back to my country Japan !" said serenity. She flew down and landed on the ocean surrounding Japan. She saw people on boats fishing, but they didn't see her. She walked on the water all the way to shore. She saw lots and lots of people. Some people passed right through her. "This may take awhile" said serenity. She flew about all of the crowds and sighed.  
  
Serenity was on the verge of giving up and going to another place, then she saw her old house. She flew towards it and went through the wall and she was inside. Everything was normal, vespa (haruko) was dusting a bit, and Mimi was helping her. Serenity flew near them, but they didn't see her. Serenity sighed and flew up the stairs to inu-yasha's room. His room was partially clean, just the way he always kept it. Serenity was tired from flying around all day, so she flew over to inu-yasha's bed, laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Inu-yasha not too soon after came home. "Hi inu-yasha" said Mimi. "Hi" said inu-yasha half-heartedly. "You ok ?" asked vespa. "Im fine" said inu-yasha as he walked upstairs to his room. "He's still sad about serenity" said vespa. "I miss her too" said Mimi. Upstairs, inu-yasha had gotten to his room, he opened the door and his eyes got wide with shock. There, in plain sight, he saw Serenity laying on his bed fast asleep. "Serenity...shes come back !!" thought inu-yasha. He walked over and starred at her. She looked the same as he remembered her. Serenity opened her eyes and saw inu-yasha looking at her. She didn't move, she just starred back at him. "Serenity ? Is that you ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "Wha ?!! Cried serenity. "Wait a minute, you mean, you can see me ?!!" yelled serenity. "Uh-huh" said inu-yasha. "Oh no !!" said serenity as she flew up out of the room, through the roof and way up into the sky.  
  
"No, no, no !!! It can't be !!!" shouted serenity. "I can't be his guardian, heck, he was my guardian before I died !!" she thought. Serenity flew back up to the gates of heaven. "HAJIME !!!!" yelled serenity. "Im right here, im on guard duty right now" said hajime. "There is no way in hell that im going to be inu-yasha's guardian !!" shouted serenity. "Too bad, because if you're out of heaven and you're not doing anything, you'll be forced to go to HELL !!" said hajime. "Curse it !!" thought serenity as she clenched her fangs together. "Fine..." said serenity as she lowered her head. "I'll see ya' later" said hajime. "I hope so" said serenity as she flew all the way down back to earth.  
  
Serenity flew back into inu-yasha's room with her head lowered. "Your back" said inu-yasha. "Look, here's the thing, im stuck down here until I help you on the path of righteousness" said serenity. "So in other words, you're my guardian" said inu-yasha as he crossed his arms. "Yep, you were the first person I found who could see me" said serenity. Inu-yasha walked over to serenity and put his hand on her head. "You can touch me too ?!! That wasn't in the rules !!" thought serenity. "I missed you so much !" said inu- yasha as he kneeled down to serenity's level and hugged her. "Maybe this won't be so bad" thought serenity as she wrapped her arms around inu-yasha and hugged him.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. a sight of truth

I was listening to the song Chop Suey by System of the down while writing this chapter !  
  
"Ok, first we need to find out when you did your first sin" said serenity. "No problem" said inu-yasha. Inu-yasha sat and thought for a while, serenity waited. And waited, and waited...and WAITED !! "Come on man !! Don't you know the first sin you ever did ?!" yelled serenity. "No ! And I'd like to see if you remember what your first sin was !!" shouted inu- yasha. "Yes, my first sin was when I lied to mom about how her flower garden got messed up" said serenity. Inu-yasha anime fell. Serenity giggled a little. "I don't know what my first sin was !" said inu-yasha. Serenity lifted her hand a bit, and a little blue book appeared in her hand. "Whats that ?" asked inu-yasha. "A book of your sins" said serenity as she flipped through the pages.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew wide with each turn of the page. "Oh my...*flip* eeek !! *flip* oh man, now that's just nasty !!" yelled serenity. "What ? Which one ?!" said inu-yasha. "I can't believe you did THAT to kikyo !!" said serenity. Inu-yasha cleared his throat nervously. "Just skip to when I did my first sin !" shouted inu-yasha. "Ok, I found it" said serenity. "You killed a kitten on purpose !!" said serenity. "Oh yeah...that thing kept bothering me !" said inu-yasha. "You killed an itty bitty kitten !" said serenity. "It was almost dead already !" shouted inu-yasha. "Ok, the first step on your way on the path of righteousness is to show kindness to a kitten" said serenity as she made the book of inu-yasha's sins disappear. "Me...show kindness to a cat ?" said inu-yasha. "Uh-huh" said serenity as she nodded. "I rather burn in hell !!" said inu-yasha as he left his room. "Come back here you stubborn fool !" said serenity as she phased through the door and flew after inu-yasha. Surprisingly, no one else was home.  
  
"Come on inu-yasha, its no big deal !" said serenity. "Yes it is !" yelled inu-yasha. "inu-yasha, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" said serenity. "Im gonna send you to hell right now !!" shouted serenity. A large black flame appeared in front of serenity and got blown towards inu-yasha. When the black flame hit inu-yasha, he was surrounded by a large vortex and was pulled into it. When the vortex ended, inu-yasha was standing in a very dark place.  
  
"Well, at least is not hot" said inu-yasha. "Don't be to sure about that" said a voice. "Who's there ?!" shouted inu-yasha, "it's only me" said serenity. "Oh, why are you here ?" asked inu-yasha in a confused way. "This isn't really hell" said serenity. Serenity clapped her hands together and then she and inu-yasha were engulfed in flames. "Oh God !! Oh crap ! Oh mommy help me !!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Now this, is hell" said serenity. "Please stop it !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he felt the flames burn him. "Clap on, clap off !" serenity said as she clapped her hands twice and the place was dark again. Inu-yasha was on the floor sobbing. "Its ok now !" said serenity.  
  
Serenity was holding a white glowing light in her hand. "Come towards the light inu-yasha. Inu-yasha got up from the ground and walked over to serenity. "Don't worry, everyone is afraid to step into the light at some point. All you have to do is touch it" said serenity. Inu-yasha lifted his hand and touched the light in serenity's hand. "You've chosen to be on the righteous path, I'll show what it will be like if you continue to follow" said serenity. In a large bright flash, serenity and inu-yasha were floating high above the city. "Ahhhh !! Was going on ?!!" shouted inu- yasha. Serenity had a grip on inu-yasha's hand. "This is what its like to fly, just don't let go" said serenity, but she was too late. Inu-yasha had already let go of serenity's hand. "Ahhhhhhh !!!" screamed inu-yasha as he began to fall towards earth.  
  
Serenity flew down after inu-yasha as fast as she could. "He can't die now ! If he does, he'll go straight to oblivion !!" thought serenity. Serenity flew down faster underneath inu-yasha and caught him in her arms, but was too heavy for her small amount of strength. "Your heavy !!" yelled serenity. "No im not !!" shouted inu-yasha. "You are to me !" said serenity. Serenity grabbed inu-yasha's hand and let him go so he was flying with her. "Serenity" said inu-yasha. "Yes ?" asked serenity. "I'll do it, I'll do all I can you follow the right path" said inu-yasha. "Good !! We have a lot to do !!" said serenity with a smile on her face. Serenity and inu-yasha flew off back to Tokyo Japan.  
  
(Back on earth at the inu-house)  
  
Inu-yasha fell onto his bed, he was tired physically and emotionally. "Get some rest, tomorrow we shall start with by trying to find your good-side" said serenity. "I have a good-side !" said inu-yasha. "Yes, but we're gonna improve it" said serenity. With that, inu-yasha closed his eyes and fell asleep. Serenity put a blanket over him. "This is gonna take awhile" said serenity. Serenity left inu-yasha's room and floated to her old room, the door was locked, so she phased through the door. She was surprised that all her belongings where still there. She went over to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. koga has the sight

The sunlight came through serenity's window which awoken her. "Dawn already ?" said serenity as she got up from her bed. She floated around her room, nothing had been touched. It's like her room was now a shrine. She picked up a book that was full of her sketches. She flipped through and found a sketch of her lover Koga. "Why did I have to die ?" thought serenity as she closed the book and set it down. "How did I die anyway ? I don't remember" said serenity softly. "Have I lead inu-yasha enough ? Maybe I can go back now" thought serenity. She phased through the roof and hovered above the house. She flew over near a small field near the man-made river. She landed on the grass and crawled around a bit.  
  
(Nearby)  
  
Koga sat near the edge of the man-made river, he was holding a small kitten with him, and he had a camera around his neck. The black cat he had with him saw something in the tall grass and tried to squirm out of koga's arms, but koga had a tight hold on it. "Whats wrong ?" asked koga. The cat just meowed and looked in a certain direction. Koga looked puzzled and looked in the direction the cat was looking in. he saw 2 dog-like ears and a fox-tail but the rest of it was still in the tall grass. He took the camera from around his neck and sunk up closer to whatever it was. Koga ducked on the grass when the thing looked behind it and turned away again. The cat which was now hanging on to koga's shoulder meowed softly. Then, koga saw 2 angel wings peek from out of the grass. "It's an angel !" said koga. Koga focused the camera and was about to take a picture. The winged-figure got up and walked off. "Serenity ?!!!!!" thought koga. Koga followed closely behind serenity.  
  
When serenity had stopped, she flew up on top of an old burned boathouse. Koga was watching with amazement. Serenity lifted her arms and the palms of her hands were facing downward. Then, as if lighting struck, a bright flash came from serenity's hands and all the birds nearby flew around as a powerful gust surrounded the area. Koga turned away to avoid from getting anything in his eyes. Serenity floated off of the roof of the boathouse, she looked like she was about to fall, but she flew straight up into the sky. Koga looked up and saw her, as he saw serenity flying, the sun burned through the clouds and made it look like a perfect heaven effect. Serenity was in an airborne kneeling position and she looked as if she was praying. Koga starred at her, she was so pretty, she was an angel. "I can see her ! Shes real, shes really real !" said koga. The cat just meowed and looked at serenity with big glittering eyes. Then, serenity disappeared above the clouds.  
  
A bit later, serenity had come back down from the sky. She had a small frown on her face, but in a way she was glad she could still spend more time with inu-yasha. She landed on solid ground near the man-made river. Koga was watching from afar. He saw that she was still the same height as before(4 ½ feet), she had angel wings on her back, a white kimono-like dress, and she had red shrine maiden-like sandals on her feet which had white socks on them. The cat that was with koga run over to serenity and meowed at her. "Hello, aren't you cute" said serenity as she bent down and picked up the cat in her arms. The cat jumped out of her arms and looked at serenity as if it wanted her to follow it.  
  
Koga knew what was happening, so he hid in the tall grass. Serenity followed the cat over to where it leads her. She saw it bite someone's tail. "Yeowch !" shouted a familiar voice. "Koga ?" said serenity. Koga flinched and looked behind him. "Koga..."serenity repeated as tears filled her eyes. "Serenity, I can see you !" said koga. Serenity ran over to koga and threw her arms around him. Koga was shocked to see that she could touch him. "I missed you so much !! I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to see you again !" cried serenity. "I missed you too, I've thought about you everyday" said koga.  
  
Serenity smiled at koga, then the cat jumped onto her shoulder. "Is this your kitty ?" asked serenity as she nuzzled the cat in her arms. "Yes" said koga. "Whats its name ?" asked serenity. "Takun, I found him a few months after you died" said koga. "Takun, now where have I heard that name before ?" said serenity. "It doesn't matter, I think it's a cute name" said koga. "Yeah" said serenity as she petted the cat. "So, why are you here ?" asked koga. "Im leading inu-yasha on the path of righteousness, because I accidentally set God's robes on fire. Now the only way I can get back is by helping someone on the right path, if I don't, I'll be sent to hell" said serenity. "You set God's robes on fire ?!!" said koga as he tried not to laugh. "Yeah" said serenity. "Well, your in for a tough job, inu-yasha is very stubborn" said koga. "Im well aware of that !" said serenity.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Have ideas ? Don't be shy to give them to me ! ^^ 


	4. test one: save a kitten !

Serenity flew back into inu-yasha's room. He was sound asleep and snoring loudly. "Inu-yasha, wake up" said serenity softly. "Mommy can I have the buttercup ?" said inu-yasha in his sleep. Serenity sighed, he was having one of his childhood dreams. Serenity tweaked one of inu-yasha's ears, but he still didn't wake up. "Ok, time to pull out the heavy artillery. HEY HARUKO, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha leaped out of bed and looked around. "Where is she ?!!" said inu-yasha. "Nowhere, just a trick to get you out of bed" said serenity. Inu-yasha whacked serenity on her head. "When you were still living I told you to never lie about naked women !!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity growled at Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
"Next, you must save a kitten since you killed one when you where little. "Theres no way in hell im gonna save a cat !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Inu- yasha, im sorry, but the boss says it must be done !" shouted serenity as a scythe appeared in her hands. With mighty swing, serenity slashed at Inu- yasha, but the blade went through him. "y-you tried to..." said Inu-yasha before he fainted on the floor. "Get up !" shouted serenity as she kicked Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha sat up and serenity didn't have the scythe with her anymore. "You tried to kill me ?!!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "No, it was a test, take a look at your back" said serenity.  
  
Inu-yasha looked over his shoulder and saw 2 small very black angel wings on his back. "Why aren't they white like yours ?" asked Inu-yasha. "They are tainted with your sins, after a full course of training, they'll eventually will start to turn white" explained serenity. "Can I fly with them ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I wouldn't try it, people will think the world is ending if they see you flying around. You're a living, breathing person. Im an angel sent here to guide you, no one can see me but you and lost loved ones" serenity stated. Inu-yasha just nodded, not understanding a word serenity just said. "Now then, lets go and pass your test !" shouted serenity as she flew off through the wall. Inu-yasha ran downstairs and out the front door.  
  
"Wheres a cat when you need one ?!" shouted Inu-yasha as he walked around an alley. "Man, this is harder than I thought..." said serenity as she floated near Inu-yasha. Then, a trashcan lid was knocked off by someone, or something. "Meow" came the cry of a kitten. "Now's your chance Inu-yasha !" said serenity. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and went over to the kitten and took it in his arms.  
  
"Aww, aint that cute ?!" said serenity with her hands together the way an angel would hold them. "I feel...stupid" said Inu-yasha. The kitten meowed softly and purred Inu-yasha's arms. Serenity saw Inu-yasha's wings turn nighttime black, a shade lighter than the normal outer space black. Then, the kitten jumped out of Inu-yasha's arms and down the alley. "Follow him !" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha nodded and ran off after the kitten.  
  
The kitten ran to the sidewalk and stopped. Inu-yasha dashed around the corner and the kitten ran into the street. "Dumb cat !!" yelled Inu-yasha as he ran into the street just as cars were coming. "Inu-yasha !!!!" shouted serenity. The honking of car horns, and the sound of cars braking to a stop were heard. Inu-yasha was hit and went flying onto the sidewalk where serenity was. "Oh Inu-yasha, are you alright ?!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha had a few scratches here and there, but he was fine. He ran into the alley and sat down with the unmoving kitten in his arms. Serenity descended near Inu-yasha and took a breathe of relief that Inu-yasha was ok. "Serenity...the kitten..." said Inu-yasha softly. "What happened ?" asked serenity. "I didn't make it in time..." said Inu-yasha. Serenity's eyes watered up with tears. She thought the kitten had gotten killed. "He hurt his leg" said Inu-yasha as he held the small kitten in his hands near serenity's face.  
  
Serenity nearly anime fell. The kitten's front leg was bleeding from it almost being hit by a car. Serenity sighed with relief, she was glad the kitten was safe. "You did well Inu-yasha, its still alive" said serenity. Inu-yasha nodded and set the kitten down, but it snuggled up next to him. "It likes you Inu-yasha" said serenity with a smile. "Aww man..." said Inu- yasha with narrow annoyed-like eyes. "Name it" said serenity. Inu-yasha looked at the black cat with green eyes and thought of a name.  
  
"Marqués de casabas ?" said Inu-yasha. "that means Puss n' Boots in French right ?" asked serenity. "Yes, but that's not a very good name" said Inu- yasha. "True" said serenity. The kitten meowed and licked Inu-yasha's face. "Hey, hey, hey !! Don't do that !!" shouted Inu-yasha. The kitten meowed and jumped onto Inu-yasha's shoulder. "Cutie !! I likes you a lot Inu-yasha !" said serenity. "I know, how about Ohshi ?" said Inu-yasha. "Perfect" said serenity. "Ohshi ! You like that name kitty ?" asked Inu-yasha. The kitten purred and licked the side of Inu-yasha's face again. "Stop that !" yelled Inu-yasha. "One test down, tons more to go !" said serenity. "Oh no !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Meow" said Ohshi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Requests are being taken ! 


	5. test 2: secret dream test

"I forgot how cold it always got at night" thought serenity. Inu-yasha was fast asleep with kitty Ohshi on his pillow. "He's sleeping very soundly" said serenity. Inu-yasha rolled over a bit and began to snore. "Spoke too soon..." said serenity. "Serenity..." whispered Inu-yasha. "Hmm ?" said serenity. Inu-yasha kicked and rolled back over in his sleep, nearly waking up ohshi. "Whats wrong with him ?" thought serenity. "Wait for me...dont go..." mumbled Inu-yasha. "He's dreaming" said serenity. Serenity heard Inu-yasha sniffle, but she thought it is from how cold the room was. Inu-yasha's eyes became wet and he sniffled more. "Serenity, you can't be gone..." said Inu-yasha. "He's dreaming about me ?" thought serenity.

(In Inu-yasha's dream)

"Serenity !!! Where are you ?!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha !! Im over here !" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha sighed a breath of relief and ran towards serenity. Serenity smiled her ever-chipper smile and ran towards Inu-yasha with a bit of speed to tackle him. Just as Serenity was about to tackle Inu-yasha, he caught her by her tail and lifted her up to his eye level. "Let me go !" shouted serenity with her voice as loud as ever. Inu-yasha dropped her and laughed to himself. "Inu-yasha, I love you" said serenity as she jumped up and hugged Inu-yasha as tight as she could. "I love you too, ad I'll always be here for you, no matter what" said Inu-yasha. "Promise ?" asked serenity as she let Inu-yasha and stood up looking at him with her shiny violet eyes. "I promise" said Inu-yasha. "Pinky swear ?" said serenity as she extended her pinky. "Pinky swear" said Inu-yasha as he wrapped his pinky around serenity's. Serenity grinned and Inu-yasha did also.

Then, the scene shifted to an apartment building that was on fire. "Inu-yasha !! Im scared...please find me" thought serenity. Outside, Inu-yasha was walking back home. "You guys, the apartment building down the street is on fire !" shouted a person. Inu-yasha gasped and ran there as fast as he could. "My little sister is in there !! You have to let me in !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "We can't let anyone in, it's too dangerous" said a firefighter. "I don't care !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he broke into the burning building. After climbing the stairs, he grabbed the doorknob to their apartment. Unfortunately, the doorknob was scalding hot.

"YEOWCH !!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha. He then just busted to door down and ran into the inferno that he once called home. "Serenity !!! Where are you answer me !!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Help..." said serenity weakly, her voice was shot from inhaling too much smoke. Inu-yasha heard the cry for help and found serenity in a corner, holding her pikachu doll tightly. "Its alight, im here, nothing will get you now" said Inu-yasha as he helped serenity to her feet and began to lead her out. Then, the part of the ceiling gave way right above Inu-yasha, but he didn't notice. "Inu-yasha !!!!! Look out !!!" shouted serenity. Without thinking second thoughts, serenity ran and pushed Inu-yasha out of the way just in time. Inu-yasha only had time to look back and see serenity before the flames from the burning ceiling fell on her.

"There !! Someone is coming out !" shouted a person outside. Inu-yasha walked out of the burning apartment complex with tears in his eyes and his only little sister in his arms. "Get them to a hospital !!" shouted a firefighter. Inu-yasha felt serenity's small hands cling to his jacket. "Inu-yasha..." said serenity weakly. "Shh, save your strength" said Inu-yasha. As Inu-yasha and Serenity were taken to the hospital, Inu-yasha held serenity in his arms the whole time. "Inu-yasha, can I tell you something ?" asked serenity. "Anything" said Inu-yasha. "You promise not to forget me ?" asked serenity. "What do you mean ?!" said Inu-yasha. "Im terribly weak...its taking all my strength just to talk now..."said serenity. "Serenity, don't die on me !" scolded Inu-yasha. "I love you Inu-yasha..." said serenity with her last breath. Inu-yasha felt serenity's heart stop beating, he held his deceased sister close to him as her body went cold.

(Out of Inu-yasha's dream)

"No serenity !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he awoke. "Hmm ? What ?" said serenity as she woke up. "I had this dream that I witnessed you dying all over again !! It was so terrible !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Its ok, im right here, well, not really, but you know what I mean" said serenity as she sat next to Inu-yasha on his bed. "I was so saddened when you died, I wish it never happened !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity hugged Inu-yasha tightly, letting him sob into her shoulder. "If I didn't die, you wouldn't be here" said serenity. "Huh ?" asked Inu-yasha.

"When I died, I was a demon. That's your automatic ticket to the other place, but my soul was pure, and I died saving you. That was instant access into heaven" said serenity. "But you were so young, it wasn't your time !" said Inu-yasha. "Yes it was, God only takes you when the time is just right" said serenity. Inu-yasha continued to sob on serenity's shoulder. Serenity saw Inu-yasha's wings become a shade lighter. "Geez, it's taking forever for him to get on the path of righteousness" thought serenity. Inu-yasha sighed and laid back on his bed. "Get some rest, we have lots to do tomorrow" said serenity. "Like what ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Your records show that you stole a few times in your life, your gonna have to make that up somehow" said serenity. "Why me ?!" thought Inu-yasha as he fell back to sleep. Serenity giggled to herself, her trick had worked. "He'll never guess that I actually intended him to have that dream test. I never knew he'd pass it" thought serenity.

To be continued...


End file.
